


08. Pie

by greywolfheir



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baking fluff, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greywolfheir/pseuds/greywolfheir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas decides to make Dean a pie for Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	08. Pie

**Author's Note:**

> This is technically supposed to be number 7 but I switched it to make more sense. Sort of goes with number 7 but they don't necessarily have to be read in any certain order. Also I know this plot has been done and is probably overused but I just couldn't help myself!

Castiel knew it wasn’t it was customary for humans to exchange gifts on Christmas, but the problem was what he was supposed to give a hunter who had nowhere to store useless keepsakes and no real need for anything that could be considered a “present”. Cas decided then that it was something he should ask Sam about.

“Well…” Sam deliberated, “you can’t go wrong with food.”

“You mean like pie?” Cas asked, perking up. “I can go find some.”

“Wait a second,” Sam said putting an arm on Cas’s trenchcoat. “It—well, it means more if the pie is handmade.”

Cas frowned. “You’re suggesting I make the pie myself? I don’t know how to do that.”

“Of course you don’t,” Sam sighed, but then he immediately shook his head. “What am I talking about? I’ll teach you!”

And that’s how, while Dean was working on a simple ghost hunt in Washington for a few days, Sam and Cas found themselves in Bobby’s kitchen following an online recipe to make apple pie. It wasn’t anywhere near Christmas, but Sam felt like he should help Cas learn to make one now so that the angel could make his own pie later on. The only problem was, Sam had never made a pie in his life either.

“Who the hell puts lemon juice in their apple pie?” Sam asked, looking at their ingredients that happened to not include lemon juice. He and Cas had just finished with the dough and were working on the apples while the dough was in the refrigerator. They were covered from head to toe in flour. Sam made the mistake of running his hand through his hair in the process and managed to get a long streak of white powder in it. Cas wondered if he should let the Winchester know.

“I’ll get it,” Cas said, disappearing before Sam could tell him it wasn’t really that important. He was back just as quickly and they continued working on the pie

“This is really important to you, isn’t it?” Sam asked while they were waiting on the pie to bake. He wasn’t an idiot, he’d seen the way Cas had looked at Dean when they were decorating Bobby’s house. He’d seen the blush when Dean laughed before helping him out of the tinsel. And he’d especially seen the way Dean’s eyes lit up around Cas in a way Sam had only ever seen on very rare occasions.

“You and Dean are very important to me and I wish to return the favor,” Cas said.

“You didn’t go to this length to get _my_ present,” Sam said, not with accusation just as fact but Cas frowned anyway so Sam corrected him. “I’m not saying that’s bad, I’m just saying that you think of Dean differently as you think of me, right?”

“I…yes,” Cas whispered.

“Well, I just want you to know that Dean doesn’t really…do feelings well,” Sam said. “And I know he feels the same about you but he’s confused by it. So don’t take it too badly if he doesn’t respond to this the way you want him to.”

The timer went off for the pie, ending the conversation.

 

* * *

 

On Christmas Day, Cas was panicked. Sam had managed to take Dean out so that Cas had time to make the pie, but they would be back in any second and all Cas had was a mess. He’d tried one pie but made the crust too thin, so it burned. Cas knew they would be out for long enough that he could make another, but he was rushing, and so that one turned out to be lumpy and just _not good enough_. So Cas was making a third, but he hadn’t even finished the dough yet.

 Cas just put the dough in the fridge when he heard car doors slam and voices outside. No, this wasn’t good!

“Sam, you’re being ridiculous,” Dean was saying as he walked in. “There’s no ‘Christmas ghost’ and—do you smell pie?”

Cas heard Sam start to say something, but Dean got to the kitchen anyway. The Winchester looked around at the burned pie, the mess of kitchen utensils, and especially Cas covered in flour, with a smear of filling on his cheek.

“Cas…what’s going on here?” Dean asked slowly.

Cas turned around and grabbed the pie that he hadn’t burned and held out the lumpy, awkward mess towards Dean. “Merry Christmas.”

Dean paused for a second, looking from Cas to the pie and back. “You made that all by yourself?”

Cas nodded. “It’s not the best—“

“It’s great Cas. Thanks,” Dean said, stepping forward to take it from Cas. After a second, though, he reached behind the angel and set it down on the counter, making them get even closer. To Cas’s surprise, he reached up to wipe the filling off Cas’s cheek with his thumb. “I, uh, tried looking for something to get you, but I couldn’t find anything, but I was thinking…”

Dean leaned forward and brushed his lips against Cas’s in probably the most chaste kiss he’d given since he was a teenager, but based on the wide-eyed expression Cas was giving him, it had been enough. “Uh…Merry Christmas?”

Cas blinked once, then grabbed Dean’s shirt and pulled him back down for a decidedly less chaste kiss. Dean laughed into it but obliged, pulling his angel closer.

 

* * *

 

Much later on, Dean tried Cas’s pie (read: choked it down) and told him never to learn how to make pie from the same person who confused it with cake.

 


End file.
